cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pink Warrior Network
The Pink Warrior Network (PWN) is an economic treaty with the goal of creating a prosperous and united Pink sphere. It consists of the Pink Warrior Network (an MDoAP bloc) and the Pink Warrior Network Assembly of General Economics (an economic bloc). Pink Warrior Network (PWN MDoAP Bloc) Preamble We, the undersigned alliances, as members of the Pink Team hereby enter into this agreement in order to establish order, stability, and prosperity to the Pink Sphere for the mutual benefit of all. Article 1 - Sovereignty and Membership Section 1. All signatories shall remain sovereign entities. PWN cannot and will not interfere in the internal or foreign affairs of any signatory alliances. Section 2. All current and future members of PWN must have a minimum of 50% of their member nations on the pink team. Section 3. In order to obtain membership to PWN, alliances must first enter PWNAGE (Pink Warrior Network Assembly of General Economics). After a 6 week tenure in PWNAGE, the alliance may apply for approval to PWN, with unanimous approval by all PWN signatory alliances for admission. Article 2 - Senate The Pink Senate will remain open to the democratic process, as we wish Pink to remain an open and welcoming sphere. Article 3 - Economics Section 1. All signatory alliances agree to ensure all nations are indeed members of the Pink Team color in order to promote increased growth through increased trade partners. Section 2. Coordination of tech deals, donation deals, and trade guilds are encouraged and will be facilitated through the use of the PWN forums as well as individual led efforts. Section 3. Inter-alliance aid is highly encouraged, and will be facilitated through PWN forums. Article 4 - Nonaggression and Diplomacy Section 1. Signatory alliances shall not engage in militaristic, espionage, or any other such aggressive action against any other signatory. Any signatory alliance that is found to be engaging in such action will be subject to immediate expulsion and retribution. Section 2. Private diplomacy shall be the primary tool for resolving disputes between signatory alliances. Article 5 - Defense and Optional Aggression Section 1. In the event of an attack upon any signatory, all other signatory alliances are required to provide assistance to the best of their ability, by all means available. Such assistance is mandatory, except in the case of conflicting treaties. Section 2. In the case of conflicting treaties, signatory alliances are expected to take a neutral stance in said conflicts. Section 3. Signatories are afforded the option of engaging in offensive warfare with other signatories. Such action is not mandatory. Section 4. Warfare shall not be undertaken as a result of treaty chaining. In order to ensure that the establishment of PWN does not infringe upon the general politics of all signatory alliances, only direct warfare shall be considered for defense and optional aggression. Article 6 - The PWN Council Each member alliance shall maintain two representatives as members of the PWN Council. The PWN Council shall be the governing body of PWN and will be the body that relays the will of each PWN signatory alliance in regard to admittance of new Pink alliances, amendments to this treaty, expulsion, and all other potential color sphere governance concerns. Article 7 - Amendments Unanimous agreement by all members of the PWN Council must be had before making changes to this document. Article 8 - Expulsion The PWN Council must come to 66% agreement until there are 4 or more signatory alliances, whereupon 75% agreement is required for expulsion of any signatory alliance. Article 9 - Cancellation Should any signatory alliance wish to withdraw from this treaty, they must inform all other signatory alliances. Following this, there will be a 72 hour grace period during which all terms of this treaty shall be binding. Signatures For Poison Clan (Jan 22, 2009): Chinatownbus - The Toad TwistedRebelDB47 - Master Killer Pooksland - The Centipede Syrik - The Snake Revelation - The Snail Boogeyman657 - The Trout Don Fernando - The Komodo Dragon Liquid Fire - Master of the Domain Plysprtz - Hybrid Venom b3x - Brew Master, Lord God King of the Keg [http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=69663 Withdrew September 22, 2009] For The Republic of Allied Defenses (Jan 22, 2009): Mr. Bill - Emperor Jason8 - Right Hand Man LintWad - Director of Finance Nuhotness - Director of War Comrade Josh - Director of Interior Design Caliph - Director of Hippie Love Thomas Jackson - Director of Recruitment SWATEnfo - Director of Pink GreeDy - Director of The Force For the Internet Superheroes (June 6, 2009): Extraduty, Master of Army, Intelligence and Murder King Xander, Lord of Lolitics Sakura, Lord of Nightmares For the Libertarian Socialist Federation (July 3, 2009): Delegates Council of the Libertarian Socialist Federation Pink Warrior Network Assembly of General Economics (PWN Economic Bloc) Preamble The signatories of PWN and PWNAGE recognize the importance of a unified and stable Pink Team. This treaty brings the signatory alliances together to pursue an improved Pink Sphere through economic cooperation and prosperity. Article 1 - Trades and Economics The signatories shall be open to trading, tech dealing, donation dealing, and all other forms of economic cooperation with all signatories of both PWNAGE and PWN. The signatories shall work with all signatories on the PWN forums to enrich the Pink Sphere. Article 2 - Structure The signatories recognize that they are not members of PWN, but are economic partners to the signatories of PWNAGE and PWN. Signatory alliances are not required to support PWN signatory alliances in any militaristic, diplomatic, or financial actions. However, they are afforded the option to do so with the approval of PWN signatories. Article 3 - Aggression In no way is this agreement a non-aggression pact, nor is it defensive. Diplomatic avenues are of course encouraged for the resolution of any conflicts. Article 4 - Promotion Should members of PWN wish to give membership to any signatory alliance into PWN, they may do so. Likewise, should signatory alliances wish for membership into PWN, they may apply for membership following a 6 week tenure in PWNAGE. Article 5 - Cancellation Should any signatory of PWNAGE drop below 25% pink and make no visible effort to rectify the situation, said signatory will be expelled from PWNAGE by the signatories of PWN. If any signatory alliance wishes to remove themselves from this agreement, they may do so. Signed, For Aquitaine (Jan 22, 2009): Princess Pirate Fluffy Pants—Typhoid Mary Chief Manager o' Plunder—LuckyBob343 Queen of ...something, this is actually a working title—Queen Miranda Pirate King of Bass'o'matics—Ron Popeil For White Tree (Jan 22, 2009): Fenris, Leader / Founder Insanium, Deputy Leader / Founder CitizenKane, External Affairs / Founder For the Libertarian Socialist Federation (Jan 22, 2009): Delegates Council of the Libertarian Socialist Federation For the Independent Coalition of Nations (Jan 22, 2009): Emperor Jack o lantern of Atlantiss Founder Bloody of BloodNation For the Paladins (March 6, 2009): 890765, King of The Paladins KingMichel, Paladin Lord of State For The Forsaken Ones (June 14, 2009): Emperor - Jens of the desert Minister of Internal Affairs - THE HOLY DICTATOR Minister of War - Lord Ditka Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs - Sticklyman :The Forsaken Ones disbanded on November 1, 2009. For The Centurion Brotherhood (Jan 22, 2009): King Xander the Only, King of the Brotherhood The Royal Centurion Court :TCB withdrew from PWNAGE on November 25, 2009 News *PWN and PWNAGE are announced. *White Tree disbanded some time in February, 2009. *The Paladins joined PWNAGE on March 6, 2009. *The Paladins left the bloc on April 6, 2009 by merging with The Forsaken Ones. *The Internet Superheroes joined PWNAGE on April 13, 2009. *The Internet Superheroes graduated to PWN on June 6, 2009. *The Forsaken Ones joined PWNAGE on June 14, 2009. *The Libertarian Socialist Federation graduated to PWN on July 3, 2009. *The Centurion Brotherhood was downgraded to PWNAGE on August 18, 2009. *The Forsaken Ones disbanded on November 1, 2009. *The Centurion Brotherhood withdrew from PWNAGE on November 25, 2009. Links * Bloc Forums Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties